


Hva om alt bare fortsetter?

by Frieda Echte (Plommesill)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Den store kjærligheten, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/pseuds/Frieda%20Echte
Summary: En liten mini-one-shot, Isak og Even, 20 år fra nå.





	Hva om alt bare fortsetter?

**Author's Note:**

> En liten mini-one-shot, Isak og Even, 20 år fra nå.

**EVEN 39 år**

Jeg parkerer på den lille parkeringsplassen, det er blitt enda mer steinete og ujevnt på bakken siden i fjor. «Bør vi gjøre noe her eller, planere eller noe?» jeg trekker opp håndbrekket mens jeg spør, klipser av meg sikkerhetsbeltet. Isak snurper på munnen, lager det lille inverterte hellooo-reality-check-Even!-smilet som han har perfeksjonert i løpet av de siste 20 årene. «Vi? Serr, Even?» Isak legger hodet på skakke, venter på en reaksjon. Jeg fnyser litt av ham, lener meg over og kysser ham på munnen, stryker tommelen over leppene hans etterpå. «Ja greit, du, da. Planering er def ditt område!» 

«Pappa! Kan du åpne den jævla døra nå, eller!» Fredrik har bøyd seg frem, holder hendene rundt hodestøtten på setet mitt og rister med full kraft. «Herregud! Pappa! Han sa jævla!» Maria sitter fremdeles tilbakelent i setet sitt, ser på broren med svært dårlig skjult avsky. Begge er ti år, men det skiller minst fire år i modenhet mellom dem. «Even, hvorfor slår du ikke bare av den barnesikringen på bildørene? De er jo store nok til å se seg for når de går ut av bilen nå.» Isak stiger ut av bilen, åpner bakdøren på sin side og slipper Maria ut. Fredrik kryper tvers over baksetet og er ute et kvart sekund etter søsteren. «Ja, hør på Paps da, herregud, det er ingen andre som har barnesikring på bildørene.» Maria himler med øynene mot meg, begynner hoderystende å gå opp naturstien mot hytten. «Hallo! Frøken! Kom ned igjen og ta med deg noe bagasje opp! Sekken din kan du i det minste bære!» Isak roper etter Maria, hun enser ham selvsagt ikke, går bare videre. Fredrik herjer for seg selv bak bilen, prøver ut karatemoves, lager høye, skrikende lyder mens han sparker i luften. Det er lenge å sitte sju timer i baksetet, han trenger å bevege seg litt. 

Jeg står ved enden av den vesle parkeringsplassen, ser nedover mot vannet. Ser på den svarte fjorden, de høye, stolte fjellene. Isak stiller seg bak meg, legger armene rundt meg, bøyer seg litt ned og legger haken på skulderen min. Jeg vinkler albuene, legger hendene over Isaks hender på brystet mitt. Vi fletter fingre, klemmer hverandres hender, Isaks armer er sterke rundt overkroppen min. Isaks armer, som jorder meg igjen og igjen, hjelper meg å finne bakken når hodet mitt bare vil fly. Han fortjener en medalje, men premien er bare meg. Oss. 

«Deilig å være her igjen. Sammen med deg.» Han sier det stille i øret mitt, gnir nesen mot kinnet mitt, kysser meg mykt på øreflippen. Jeg snur meg mot ham, legger mine armer rundt Isak, drar ham inn mot meg. Vi gir nesene mot hverandre, smiler litt, kysser et par bløte, myke kyss. «Kjæresten min», jeg hvisker det som små kyss mot Isaks øre. 

«Er det om å gjøre å være treigest mulig her?! Pappa! Paps! Kom opp med nøkkelen!» Maria roper irritert oppe fra hytten. Ved siden av oss hopper Fredrik fremdeles rundt, slår i luften og skriker kamprop. 

Det er støyende, det er kaotisk, det er vakkert.


End file.
